Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal feed dispensers and, more particularly, to a dust cover for an animal feeder.
All conventional gravity type feeders utilize so-called feed gates to regulate the flow of feed from a hopper to the animals. These feed gates are usually adjusted by some type of threaded adjusting mechanism to control the flow of feed. The threaded adjusting mechanisms found in hog feeders on the market today offer no means of accurately determining the flow of feed being dispensed. If the gate is open too much, more feed will be dispensed than the animals can eat and the excess feed is wasted. On the other hand, if the gate is not open enough, the animals will not get the amount of food necessary for optimum growth. To compound the matter, as the animals grow larger, they need more food to continue optimal growth.
To adjust conventional feeders correctly to obtain optimum performance requires a certain amount of guesswork. Because adjusting the feeders is difficult and very labor intensive, many feeders are simply not adjusted properly, resulting in feed waste or poor animal growth rate as discussed above.
In addition, standardized agricultural practices require regular cleaning and disinfecting of livestock feeders. Typically the cleaning process entails washing the feeders with high pressure water hoses. Cleaning fluids, animal waste and leftover waste grain often remain trapped in the trough of the feeder. One way to remove the cleaning fluids from a conventional feeder is tilting the feeders back and forth to displace the fluids. Further, conventional feeders often have defined flanges and structures, which trap food and dirt, making cleaning and disinfecting with high pressure hoses difficult.
The present invention solves these problems by providing an improved feeder having a precise feed dispensing mechanism with standardized indicia to eliminate the guesswork from dispensing feed to the livestock.
The advantages provided by the present invention are that animal producers can control proper feed adjustment based on animal weight, feed type, number of animals, etc. Producers can also mandate a standard setting for all feeders for any given circumstance thereby ruling out potential variables in animal production.
Another advantage to the present invention is that routine adjustments to the feed dispensing mechanism can be accomplished simply and the feed gates can be quickly and fully opened for cleaning.
The dispensing mechanism of the present invention is user friendly, the index scale of 1 to 10 is easily read and understood, a direct acting index lever correlates to feed gate movements either upwardly or downwardly, the indexing lever and connecting rods are replaceable and the unique connecting rod attaches to the feed gate without bolts or welding.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a closable cleaning gate that allows cleaning fluids and waste food grains to be easily removed from the entire feeder. Further, the invention additionally provides an improved flange structures, which facilitates cleaning, increased strength as well as minimizes discomfort to the feeding animals.
A dust cover is included which makes the feeder of the present invention environmentally safe by preventing large amounts of dust from becoming airborne when a feeder is being filled by an automatic delivery system.
In addition to the above, the improved feeder of the present invention includes a feed drop tube holder similar to that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,039 to adapt it for use with an automatic feed delivery system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,039 to Leon S. Zimmerman discloses a livestock feeder for use with an automatic feed delivery system having a feed drop tube operatively connected thereto for dispensing feed into a feed bin. This feeder features a feed drop tube holder fabricated from a flexible, resilient material which is installed intermediate the opposed side walls of the feed bin by compressing the holder lengthwise with hand pressure to effectively reduce its overall length and to allow tabs formed on the ends thereof to engage a plurality of horizontally opposed slots formed in the opposed side walls.
After much research and study of the above described problems, the present invention has been developed to provide an improved livestock feeder including a feed dispensing mechanism which accurately controls the flow of feed to the animals for consumption. The improved feeder utilizes a pair of adjustable feed gates installed in the lower portion of a gravity feed bin formed by downwardly converging side walls. The feed gates are mechanically coupled by connecting rods to the feed dispensing controls which are accessible from the open top of the feed bin.
The controls for the feed dispensing mechanism are provided with a lever that engages a standard index of positions that adjust the opening of the feed gates. By use of the controls, animal producers may obtain a standardized setting for the release of feed to animals at different stages of the life cycle to obtain optimum growth rates.
In the preferred embodiment, the dispensing mechanism and controls are utilized with a hog feeder of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,039 which has previously issued to the Applicant herein.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved livestock feeder having a precision dispensing mechanism that will accurately control the release of feed to livestock.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved livestock feeder that will permit animal producers to obtain standardized settings for the release of feed to numerous animals at a particular stage in the production cycle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved livestock feeder that will reduce variations in growth rate between animals by insuring the controlled release of food thereto.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved livestock feeder including a removable dust cover which is installed across the top opening of the feeder to reduce the release of airborne dust generated by an automatic feed delivery system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a livestock feeder which facilitates cleaning.
Another object of the current invention is to provide a livestock feeder with improved flanges which provide for greater animal comfort as well as easy cleaning.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent and obvious from a study of the following description and the accompanying drawings which are merely illustrative of such invention.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.